Patto Hana Saku
by kitsune23star
Summary: In feudal Japan, Oiran, high class prostitutes, known to have grace as well as lust in their posture,but there's a rebel among them. Rukia Kuchiki tries everything in her power to get out of it. Enter wondering samurai Ichigo.
1. Arrival

_**I've in the writing mood lately. So I want to write a new Fanfic (No werewolves or vampires this time) I was listening to Minmi's song Patto Hana **__**Saku**__**, which explains the title,which started this whole thing as well as the movie Sakuran, which was AMAZING! XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Patto Hana Saku: Arrival<strong>

The sun was setting over the mountainous horizon, the birds retiring to their nest to rise early in the morning. He walked down the dirt road, hand resting in his kimono. It was time for him to find a place to rest for the night and luckily for him there was a small village just up ahead.

Lights made the village look as if it belonged with stars.

He walked into the village, men were in the bars with women surrounding them. Everywhere he looked there were either men drinking there troubles away or off in the allies gambling. Once you get pass that, it was really a nice place.

He kept walking and came across a huge building, it was a lot nicer than any of the other structures, practically begging you to come inside. But something like that had to cost a lot.

He was about to keep walking when he heard a bunch of commotion from the side of the building. Interested, the young samurai walked over to the source.

Men were crowded around the caged window, howling, whistling, and cheering, at the sight before them. Women, no they weren't women.

They were Oiran.

One would pay a high price for such pleasure from of those goddesses.

They all sat around a square platform, acting as if the men didn't even exist. They all wore extravagant kimonos with well done make-up and hair done with assorted accessories. It was nothing short of a breath-taking view.

Just then the door opened, and the men went crazy. Ichigo tried to see what was going on by jumping on a box.

Another walked on the square platform, she couldn't have been no more than five feet, if that. But she walked in the such grace and confidence. She walked to the center, pipe in hand, turning around and looking over her shoulder at the men. Bringing the pipe to her lips, she gave them a smirk as if she were saying she was too good for them. This drove them wild at her cold treatment. Then she took her place along with the oiran, head held was obvious none of the other women liked her appearance as they shot her dirty looks, to which she ignored.

The men shouted for her screaming,"Rukia let me be your first!" or"No pick me!" and so on.

This drew Ichigo's attention. _'An oiran that hasn't had her first yet?'_

Ichigo watched as the men started heading toward the front door, trampling over each other to get to the innocent oiran.

When the window was clear enough, Ichigo hopped off the box and walked toward them. He cast his gaze at the dark-haired beauty that he guessed was Rukia. She opened her big bright eyes to stare blankly at him as well. They stared for what felt like hours when it was only a few minutes and she closed them again, turning her face away to smoke her pipe.

The door slid open to reveal a dark-skinned woman,"Rukia looks like it's your lucky night." she said.

Rukia stood up and walked out of the door, turning her gaze to find the orange-haired samurai still staring at her. She walked out, the door sliding close.

Ichigo turned to the entrance and decided to go inside. Once inside he was a greeted by the gorgeous dark-skin woman from before. Her hair done in an elegant manner, her kimono a shiny shade of orange, her obi a rich purple.

"Welcome, and what would a handsome man such as yourself be doing in place like this?" she asked him with mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'd like to stay the night...and see what you have." he said, not fazed by her teasing.

She escorted him to the grand hall, where the women lined up one by one. Each one of them dolled up with make-up and hair decorated with accessories. Their kimonos' looked liked they cost a fortune. They eyed him, seducing you without even trying.

Ichigos' gazing was interrupted when a man in a bucket hat and clogs came up to him.

"Ah Welcome to the Patto Hana Saku Inn, I'm Urahara Kisuke, the owner of the prestigious establishment! Our women are the best around, willing to give a good time to anyone...for the right price of course." he said, eying him through his hat.

He looked at the women again, then at the owner," How much?" he asked.

"That depends, how much are you willing to pay..."

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well Kurosaki-san, judging by your appearance, I'd say you were a samurai, am I right?"

"Sort of."

"Then I'd say 500,000 yen."

That was basically unreal to what a samurai would have, but Ichigo didn't bat an eye. He reached into the opening of his black kimono and pulled out a bag, tossing it to Urahara.

He opened the bag to find it was filled with gold coins, more than enough to stay a night.

"Keep the change." Ichigo said.

"How could a samurai have so much?"

"I have my ways, now about the women."

"Ah yes, of course, our women are guaranteed to give you such a good time, you'd beg to stay."

"What about the virgin oiran?" he asked

"Oh, I'm afraid someones already picked her."

Ichigo felt annoyed at this, but got himself together and chanced another glace at the others.

They were all a sight to see, one just as gorgeous as the other. They were what men dreamed of, describable beauty.

The first one he saw was a very curvy woman, with her blond hair up in a bun and her kimono undone in the chest, revealing very impressive breast any man would their right arm just to see. She smiled at him, licking her lips in the process. His eyes trailed over to an equally curvy woman but with teal colored hair. Her breast just as big but covered by her kimono all the way. She stood there as if she were posing for an artist, not paying attention to anything around her.

Ichigos' eyes examined the rest of the girls, wanting to take them all to his room, but the sound of a yelling man followed by a bang caught his attention.

A blue haired man came stumbling down the hall, his kimono falling off his shoulder.

"You crazy bitch! What's wrong with you?", he shouted.

Objects flew down the hall, the blue-haired man trying to dodge. The someone came running, kicking the man in the chest. He fell to the ground, all eyes on the sight before them.

Ichigo's eyes look to the person who was causing all the trouble.

_'How could someone like that do this?'_ he thought.

She couldn't be no more than five feet, if that! She was dressed in a very elegant kimono, as if touched by the gods. Her hair decorated in a high fashion. Her face had just the right amount of make-up, it would have looked nice if she wasn't scowling.

There she stood, as if she were a princess, nose held high, and hands on her hips, "Get out of here, I don't want to see you around here ever!",she shouted.

Before she could get to the man, bodyguards held her back. The man scurried out while he had the chance, saying she was crazy.

"Let me go! Let me GO! I'll kill him!" The petite woman shouted, trying to break from the bodyguards arms.

They dragged her to the back, her shouts still emanating threw the hotel.

Urahara sighed into his fan, "Boy, she can be such a hand full."

"Who is she?"

"Nobody you'd want to have for the night, she just might kill ya."

Ichigo stared at where the woman was dragged away.

~*!*!*!~

"Augh!" She shouted, as she was thrown into the cellar.

Her arms were tired behind her back, making it a challenge to sit up,"Screw you!" she yelled, kicking her legs at the cell bars.

There she was again, locked away in the darkness of the cage. Like a bird never able to spread it's wings. How did she end up in this mess anyway.

"Rukia..." she heard.

"Renji..." she said, calming down at his appearance.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself? It's not gonna get you anywhere."

"So what, I'd rather stayed locked away in here than entertain those filthy men."

"Boy, you're just too stubborn for your own good, you know that."

Rukia looked at him threw the bars, her eyes hooded over,"Please Renji, can you get me out of here?" she said in a sinful voice, on here knees, here kimono purposely slipping down, showing some of her breast.

"You say you don't want to entertain these men, yet you still go about teasing them, kind of unfair don't you think?"

"What are you talking about Renji, I just want out of here, that's all." Her face innocent yet seductive.

Crawling closer to the bars, Rukia put her breast near his view, panting like she was on fire,"Please..." her face, would have made any man's pants tighten on the spot. But Renjis' seen this too many times to fall for it anymore. So he walked away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Rukia shouted, falling on her back again in the process,"Dammit!"

~!*!*!~

"Oh Ichigo-sama you're so amazingly handsome!"

"Please, pick me first!"

"No me!"

Ichigo was in his room, the nicest room they had in the hotel, and all the women couldn't get enough of him, faking or not. They couldn't keep their hands off him.

They were each taking turns serving him drinks, some rubbing his arms, others laying before him. It basically looked like an old painting of Greek orgies. And any man would give their right arm to be in Ichigo's place.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to go to the restroom." He said, making the women wine in protest.

Ichigo walked down the huge empty halls, the sounds of moaning could be heard on the other side of the paper thin doors. He ventured down the stairs, since his room was on the very top floor, and as he was crossing the indoor bridge, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked down to see the woman from earlier laying on her back, arms tided behind her. Ichigo looked around and went down to her.

Rukia opened her eyes at the sound of a thump. She looked over to see a man with bright orange hair staring at her.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled at him.

"What's your price?"

"What?"

"Your price, you must have one."

"Get away from me, pervert!"

"Guess you don't want to get out then."

He started walking away, Rukia growled at him, giving up,"2000!", he turned around to her.

"2000 yen." she repeated, not looking at him.

Ichigo walked up to her, looking at the lock. Next thing she knew, he tore the lock off, breaking into pieces.

Rukia stared in astonishment at his strength,"How did you-", before she could finish, Ichigo started walking away from her again.

"Wait!...Untie me!"

Ichigo turned to her, reaching behind her and untying her. Rukia could feel his chest against hers, and man, was he built, no wonder he tore that lock off so easy.

Their breaths fanning each others neck.

Her hands were free, as he backed off a little they stared at each other, gazing into each others soul.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rukia..." she responded, leaning into his lips.

She ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder,_'God I've never felt someone to muscular before.'_

"Tell me, what is your name?" she whispered against his lips.

"Ichigo..."

"Ichigo...sama..."she whispered seductively.

She grabbed his neck and tried to knee him in the gut, but it backfired when he predicted her moves and grabbed her leg, forcing her on her back with her leg almost touching her shoulder.

Ichigo leaned over her form, holding her leg over his shoulder,"Nice try." he said, angering the short spitfire.

Ichigo started rubbing her leg, her kimono revealing more and more. He ran his lips over her soft skin, Rukia trying to stop a shudder from coming.

"L-let me go, you fool!"she said trying to get away from his grasp, but he only tightened it.

"You asked for, my dear."

Rukia glared at him, before coming up with an idea,"But don't you have another woman waiting for you? I don't think they'll like it if you keep them waiting."

"I'll just get rid of them, and have you instead."

This wasn't working. She had to find a way to get rid of him.

"Why not take this to your room instead...Ichigo-sama." she said in her seductive tone.

"Lets."

And just when she was about to blot when he got up, Ichigo threw her over his shoulder. She hit him as hard as she could,"Put me down!" she shouted.

Everyone was staring at the pair like they were crazy and Ichigo had to be.

"Kurosaki-san, what are you doing with her?" Urahara asked, walking in front of him.

"She's the one I originally wanted."

Yes, but you see...she's not as...trained as the other women are."

"TRAINED?" Rukia shouted from over Ichigo's shoulder, trashing about.

"I'm paying good money for tonight, so tell the other oiran to get out before I get there." Ichigo said, eyes hard making the hat n' clogs sigh.

"If you say so." With that he snapped his fingers, and maids came running out up to Ichigo's suite.

Within 5 minutes everyone was out of the luxury room.

Ichigo dropped the light oiran down on the futon already laid out. He this time admire her form.

Her silky black hair was decorated to the tip with hair pins and bows. She wore make-up, not so much as to cover her natural beauty but just enough to accent her features. He gazed lower to her robe slipping off her shoulder, giving him the perfect view of creamy white skin that he wanted to lick kiss and bite. Her Kimono opened up again when it got to her legs, revealing smooth legs that he wanted wrapped around his waist as pushed into her over and over.

All in all, she was lust it self.

Rukia rubbed the back of her head after being dropped from his height. For someone like her that's like jumping from a two story building. Suddenly she felt his weight trap her.

"Now where were we..." with that assaulted her exposed neck with his mouth.

Rukia gasped at the intrusion,"Wait-I...I've never done this before!" she tried to reason, making Ichigo lift his head up to her.

"What happened to that one guy?" Rukia scowled at the mention of the man,"He was an idiot, not worthy of my first time."

Ichigo smirked at this,"Then allow me to show you what it's like."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it!<strong>

**I'm starting to get use to this writing stuff, and it's kind of fun!**

**I might do the next chapter, if people like and review it. So if you want more make sure to review. 3  
><strong>


	2. Welcome to hell

**Patto Hana Saku Chapter 2: Sly Fox**

Urahara sat in his office counting the gold coins given to him by the orange-haired samurai. With each one he counted he got a huge grin on his face. As he went to pick one up, he knocked another to the floor. He went to pick it up but noticed something about it.

As if on cue Yoruichi walked into the room,"Something wrong?"she asked.

Urahara got up, coin in hand, smirk in place over his hat covered eyes,"It seems we have a fox in our chicken coop."

"NO!Stop this!" Rukia shouted, pushing and kicking at the man above her.

Ichigo was trying to get at her breast but her hands were stopping him. Snapping, he finally grabbed her hands, pinning above her head and pressing his knee in between her neither regions. Rukia looked up at him with utter distaste, but he just smirked at this.

"I like when my women put up a little fight but now the games are over." he said, leaning to take a nipple in his mouth.

Rukia turned away from the sight and bit her lip to stop any noise from coming out. She could feel he was about to go lower but he suddenly stopped. Rukia looked at him. His eyes were wide and he fell on top of her, making the air leave her lungs from his weight.

"It seems this man isn't who he makes himself out to be."Rukia heard.

It was none other than Yoruichi standing above them, her cat like grin in place.

Rukia pushed Ichigo's over-sized body off her and fixed herself up. She stood up, looking at the unconscious man on the ground,"Perverted fool." she muttered and walked out.

The moon was full and glowing brightly in the cloudless night sky. Rukia watched as it cast it's unearthly glow upon everything it touched. She was sitting her windowsill dressed in a simple white rode, hair taken down, hanging past her shoulders. Next to her was glass vase with flowers painted on it. In it was a little soil and a seed the size of a peach seed buried underneath it. Rukia recalled the promise she made on the ungrowing flower.

_~^~(13 years ago)~^~_

_"Just you wait as soon as I make this flower bloom I'll get out of here!" a very young and very angry Rukia yelled at the woman smoking her pipe._

_"Don't be foolish, that flower only blooms in the winter and if you didn't know it never has and never will snow here." the woman said in her calming tone._

_Rukia sat there staring daggers at the woman,__"Even if you do happen to get out of here, where will you go, you'll have nothing outside of here no one to care for you."_ _the icy blue-eyed woman told her._

_"Then I'll just marry a rich prince so he can take me away and I never have to this place or you AGAIN!"_

_SLAP!_

_The sound of Rukia's now red cheek connecting with the woman's hand echoed through the room._

_"Don't spout such nonsense." The woman regained her composure and stood up, the doors opening as she did,"Face it, you'll grow up to be just like me and there's nothing you can do about." with those words she walked out._

Rukia looked at the vase and broken promises it held with deep loathing,'_Seems you were right Shirayuki nee-san.'_

Ichigo was slowly regaining consciousnesses as he was starting to get a hold on himself. His opened his eyes to see ropes tied around his torso. Eyes opening fully Ichigo looked at his surroundings to figure where the hell was he. It turns out he was outside of the inn. He was struggling to get out of the ropes but found his strength was only half there, he should have easily broke free from the flimsy material.

"There's no point in struggling Kurosaki-san." the voice of the owner stopped Ichigos struggle.

"I made sure Yoruichi-san would take your strength and consciousness away so I could tie you up." Urahara snickered with his fan covering his mouth.

"Why have you done this to me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Maybe this will ring a bell." Urahara reached into his robe, pulling out the coin he dropped earlier and putting it in front of Ichigo's face.

He stared at it for a minute then noticed the gold was chipping off, revealing a rusty copper.

"Wha-? But the man who gave this to me was filthy rich..."

"Well, it seems you were tricked and almost did the same to me."Urahara got up to leave him for the night when Ichigo shouted for him to wait.

"What if I work as security to pay off what I owe?" He suggested.

Urahara looked over his shoulder, fan in place as if contemplating,"Security? That could be arranged but don't expect to pay your debt off so quickly."

"How long would it take?"

"Who knows, ten twenty years, maybe your whole life."

Ichigo stopped himself from going off so he wouldn't dig himself into a bigger whole,"And let me tell you, try anything and you'll end up paying with your life."The owner added, heading back inside leaving Ichigo tied up for the rest of the night.

The sun was slowly raising to greet the small village. Inside the inn everyone was running around rampant, well, almost everyone. Rukia was on her futon fast asleep, blinds blocking out the sun rays from getting into the window. Amongst all commotion, she still managed to stay in a deep sleep. But it was short lived when the door came sliding open.

"Kuchiki-san, hurry up and get ready, it's almost noon already!" one of the maids said.

Rukia groaned reluctantly as she lazily got up. She looked around the room dazed and confused of her surroundings. Rubbing her eyes her indigo eyes adjusted to the light.

Rukia sluggishly walked down the busy hall, not moving for anyone trying to get by, pissing them off but she was too tired to care. Walking down all the stairs she got to the bathhouse.

Shutting the door behind her, Rukia let the yukata slip off her body. The room was relatively empty while she washed her self off with a bucket. She got into the bath, sinking up to her nose, taking in the warmth of the water.

The quiet room gave her time to clear her mind and think. It was rare for her to have much time to herself without being yelled at, so she took advantage whenever she did. The orange-haired man came to her mind. There was something about him that was weird to her, like he had something to hide. She slowly opened her eyes and stood up from the water in her naked glory and looked out at the small window.

"Here we go again."

The workers were still running up and down the hallways the same as when she left. Rukia was making her down the crowd of rushing people, walking into one of the rooms.

"Ah, Rukia-chan come, come you're already late enough as it is!"Said a woman with short silver hair.

She dragged Rukia to a spot on the floor and started doing her hair,"Really Rukia-chan, your hair looks like you walked into a hurricane."

Rukia just sat there eyes lazily gazing at whatever. It took at least two hours for her hair to get done and a half an hour for her make-up, since she didn't need that much.

Finally being able to get up, Rukia walked out the doors. The were a lot calmer than before. She made her way down to another door just down the hall. She got on her knees and opened it, bowing afterwards.

"I'm here... Shirayuki nee-san."

A woman, too beautiful for words sat on a pillow. Her hair was snow white, done in a simple clip with the rest hanging down. The only make-up she wore was on her eyes and lips that currently had a pipe in it. Her kimono was decorated in vast amounts of patterns. And the way she sat made you think she was an empress.

She looked down at Rukia,"I see you're still as defiant as ever."

Rukia lifted her head, looking to the side,"Why don't just stop these childish games, it will only get you nowhere in the end Rukia."Shirayuki told her.

"Like I care, I don't want any of those men touching me."

"It doesn't matter what you want, you are to become an Oiran, you don't to chose what you want anymore."

Their gazes locked with one another, filling the room with tension.

"You can defy all you want but in the end you're only hurting yourself. You still keep living in this fantasy world thinking, maybe if I rebel long enough my prince will come and save me, it's all just a pathetic lie you're living."

Rukia just looked to the side again, anger written all over her face.

"Think bout it...you may leave now." With that Rukia backed out and slid the door shut.

"Alright boy you wanna be one of us? Then shut the hell up and listen!"The man known as Ikkaku said.

Ichigo felt like punching the hell out of this guy, but he just stood holding his anger in as Ikkaku yelled at him.

They were out in the spacious backyard of the inn so Ikkaku could teach him.

"So lets see what you got." Ikkaku said, sword in hand ready to fight. Ichigo just looked at him like he was crazy,"What?"

"I said,'Lets see what you got!"

"But I thought you were gonna tell me about the guys that come through here."

"Hell no, this way I can see if you're worthy enough to stop any of these guys from causing any trouble, and it's more fun...unless you're scared?"

That was the line for Ichigo. He drew his black sword and charged at him with all he had. The two clashed with each other, evenly matched. Above them they had a little audience watching. A few of the Oiran were watching as they went at it.

"Wow, he's keeping up with Ikkaku-san not many people can do that." one of them said.

"Oh, he's the cute samurai from last night."

"Why's he fighting when he could be with us?"

"You didn't hear, it turns out he was a con and now he's working as security to pay off his debt."

They all looked at him with a gasp, watching as he was starting to get sweaty and dirty from his sparing. When he hit the ground again, his rode opened up some to show off his very toned chest muscles. All the girls started to stare twice as hard.

"Oh god, after he's done I want to give him a bath and I'll personally make sure he's clean."

"Please, I'll do a whole lot more than that."

"I might go give him something to eat when he's done, namely me."

The girls were going gaa gaa for Ichigo the comments getting dirtier than he was. When Ikkaku gave him a cut on his cheek they went crazy.

"Hey Ikkaku watch it!"

"Don't hurt him!"

"You idiot, how could you?"

They all shouted out the second story window at the bald man. Both of them looked up at the shouting women,"Hey shut up, we're sparing, no room for babies here!" as soon as he finished, Ikkaku felt a foot kick him in the chest, sending him flying. The girls cheered for him in the background.

"Not good with the ladies, huh?"

"Shut up who asked you."

Ikkaku got up and started swinging at Ichigo. Ichigo just laughed as he dodged all his blows. While Ikkaku kept swinging, Ichigo saw his chance and brought his sword down, intending to end the fight. Ikkaku expected to feel his body slice in half, but he felt nothing. He looked up to see a smirking Ichigo stare at him.

"Am I good enough?"

Ikkaku smirked back like he wanted to make him eat his words,"Heh, don't get so cocky you bastard, you just caught me on an off day."

They could hear the women cheering for Ichigo and both looked up. Ikkaku whispered 'idiots' as he walked inside, but Ichigo just stared at them, or namely _her_. A floor above them, Rukia was sitting on the window sill staring back at him. They stared at each other for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes. She broke their staring contest and walked away, bringing Ichigo back to earth.

_'I guess there's one good thing about this place.' _he thought going back inside.

It night time and the girls were out in the display room, even Rukia.

"Rukia, seems you've been chosen again." Yoruichi said through the door.

She walked to the door but was stopped by Yoruichi grabbing her arm,"Don't mess this up, he's a very good paying customer and he would be a great asset to this place, so do what he ask."she warned.

Rukia was brought to the guest room. She got on her knees in a bowing position,"I'm here sir." she said and the doors opened.

She looked up to be greeted to the sight of a fat balding man eating anything his hands could get.

_'Oh god, please.'_ She thought watching him devour the food.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get in here!" he shouted.

"Rukia this is Marechiyo Omaeda-san, be sure to treat him extra well." Yoruichi said, the warning in her voice.

The doors closed, leaving Rukia with the repulsive man.

"Alright, I'm finished eating now to the best part." Omaeda started to undo his robe but Rukia halted him.

"Wouldn't you like something to drink first?"

"Please, I already had two bottles of sake." he undid his robe, revealing his very out of shape body that Rukia want to hurl.

"Alright wench get over here."he drunkenly said.

"But...Omaeda-san it's my first time so please be..."

"I don't care if it is, I don't really want to sleep with you but taking a virgin is one my father always preached so if I have to sleep a virgin as ugly as you then I'll do it."

Rukia couldn't believe the words that left his mouth. Her? Ugly? This man should be sent to the deepest parts of hell to be forever tortured. She didn't care how much money he had she wasn't doing anything with this slop.

She went to get up but Omaeda grabbed her arm and slammed her to the futon beside him,"Just where do think you're going?" he said leaning over her, his breath smelling like sake and other foods.

Rukia struggled against him, but his over-sized body wouldn't let her move,"Get...off...me!" she protested.

"Stop struggling, you'll only make this painful for yourself!" he said, moving her kimono up making Rukia gasp out.

Omaeda got tired of her struggling so he raised his hand, aiming to hit her face but instead cried out as he felt a sharp pain hit his wrist. Rukia looked up to see his wrist bleeding a river. He got off of her to cry out at the pain.

"A man should never raise his hand to a woman, that's just the lowest you can get." a filmier voice said.

Rukia looked up to see the orange-haired samurai standing over her, sword in hand.

"You bastard, do you have any idea who you're messin with?" Omaeda shouted.

"Apparently a disgusting fat pig that calls himself a man."

"Just wait till I tell the owner about this!"

"Go ahead, I'd rather die than see someone like you disrespect a woman."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, no words to describe his actions. He looked at her in concern,"You okay?" he asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Urahara will have your head for this."

Ichigo smirked at her words,"You don't think I know that, but if it's to make sure you're okay than I'll do it one thousand times over."

Rukia felt her heart beating a mile a minute at his words. As she stared at him all she could see was _him_. It took everything not to let the tears fall from her face. She looked away letting a sad smile grace her face,"Fool."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter after forever! Since I got reviews asking to continue here it is!<strong>

**I really love writing this and I hope you all love reading it. This story is starting to get to me a little. TwT**

**Review if you liked it so I can update sooner. 3**


	3. Memories

**Patto Hana Saku: My Heart My Love**

**This chapter has a little Kaien x Rukia in it, so if you don't like just skip it. 3**

* * *

><p>WHACK!<p>

The sound of a stick hitting Ichigo and Rukia echoed through the air again and again. The duo were tried to a rock after the little fiasco with Omaeda. The stick hit them in the abdomen making them both grunt in agony.

"I'm really sorry about this Rukia-san.." said Kiyone as she hit Rukia with the tough stick, making her groan again.

"Don't feel bad Kiyone, it was there own faults that they're in this situation."Renji said, whacking Ichigo afterwards.

Ichigo looked up at the man hitting him through one eye, anger burning inside of it. "So you still want to act tough even though you have no right to be." Renji stated.

After a good hour they ceased their torture on the two and left them outside tied to the rock. The moons glow caressing their bruised and battered skin. Rukia's head was hung low as if she passed out, then she started laughing. Ichigo just listened, since he was tied on the other side of the rock. It didn't sound like a having-a-good-time laugh but a laugh to cover up her true feelings, like she wanted to cry instead.

"It's so funny..." He heard her say,"This whole thing is just historical."

He didn't want to say anything so he just listened. Then he heard her choke up.

"Sometimes I wonder why they just don't kill me already, they can obviously tell I'm not going to listen to them, yet here I am, tied to a rock covered in bruises." The sound of her soft crying made Ichigo feel as bad as you could get. He wanted to do whatever it took to make her stop feeling this way and live her life in complete happiness. Then he heard her whisper...

_"Kaien-dono..."_

"Kaien?" He repeated.

"What? Shit, I forgot you were there." Rukia said, shaking her head to stop the tears.

"Who's Kaien?"

"None of your business."

Ichigo snorted at her words,"Fine, I was only trying to help!"

The two sat in silence for the rest of the night, sleep taking over them.

Ichigo slowly woke up from his slumber after hearing someone call his name, eyes adjusting to the bright morning sun.

"Hey, wake up moron!" the voice said.

Ichigo blinked a few times before clearly seeing the owner of the voice standing above him.

"Well, well, look at this, not so tough now are ya, Ichigo." Ikkaku said in a mocking manner.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo said, voice still groggy from sleep.

"Came to wake your ass up and get you ready for tonight."

Just then he realized his arms were no longer restrained by the ropes anymore. Ichigo quickly looked over the other side of the rock, only to see the raven-haired woman was gone.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked Ikkaku.

"Inside with the other girls." he answered.

This made him calm down a little,"Now come on, we have work to do and don't screw this up again." Ikkaku said walking inside the inn.

Ichigo eventually got up and took one last look behind him before heading inside.

"Such a pathetic girl, losing such an important client." Shirayuki said, sipping from her tea.

"I could care less, I wasn't gonna sleep with someone as disgusting as him." Rukia pouted.

Shirayuki sat her cup down and stared at the rebellious girl before her,"Don't think I can't make you do this..."

Rukia looked at her with a questioning face,"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're just putting up a front like you're an innocent flower, but I know the truth."

Rukia felt like a shock went threw her body. Her face froze, with eyes wide open.

"That's right, and if I so happen to tell Urahara-sama about this, you'll most likely have your life taken from you."

Rukia shot the white beauty a glare that could kill, but she just laughed it off,"Glare at me all you want, but once the owner finds out that his most prized innocent flower isn't so innocent, it will be your end and you would've never reached your goal of getting out of here."

Rukia looked down in defeat,"Fine..." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I said fine!"

"Good, now make sure take care of tonight's customer or else."

With that Rukia left wanting to let her rage out on something. She spotted a vase, picked it up, and chucked it at the wall down the hall, shattering into a million pieces. People sliding open the doors to see all the commotion while Rukia stared at the broken vase breathing heavy. After she calmed her breathing she walked off not paying attention to any of the people looking on.

The sun was starting to set and Shirayuki was in her room, the other oiran dolling her up for tonight.

"Shirayuki-sama, you're so beautiful."

"I don't see how Rukia become your apprentice."

"She's such a rebel, never listening to anyone."

"She should just be tied to that rock to rot away."

As the girls kept talking, Shirayuki faded off into her memories.

_'Screw you all, just wait until I get out of here you're all gonna pay!' shouted a young Shirayuki._

_A man came up and slapped her in the face, sending her flying to the ground,'Shut up already, your parents abandoned you, now you're gonna spend the rest of your days working here.' he told her._

_ Shirayuki wiped her mouth with her arm, glaring at the man with distaste._

_A woman dressed in dark colors and an eye-patch on her right eye looked at her with a mischievous gleam in her eye,'Silly girl, if you don't learn to do as you're told, life isn't going to be easy here.' she sat the cup of sake she had down,'I shall take you under my wing and you shall call me Katen nee-sama.'_

_Shirayuki only glared at her to Katen smirked,'Don't make such hideous faces, if you want to be as beautiful as me you will only learn to eat, breath, and sleep beauty, ugly is a word you never use to describe us.'_

"Shirayuki-sama!"

The sound of her name snapped her out of her daydream,"What?"

"I said,'don't you think they should just get rid of Rukia too?'" the red head by the name Riruka suggested.

"I just think she needs to let go of her dream she's still holding on to." she said, eyes lost in thought.

All the girls were looking at her as if she were crazy, then Riruka interrupted,"Well I think they do."

They all went back to talking and gossiping about whatever while Shirayuki looked out the window, gazing at the suns rays fade away.

Rukia was sitting in her room in the same spot on the window with the glass pot across from her. Her mind had been stuck on what Shirayuki told her. _'How did she know?'_ Ever since she became of age, Rukia has been the inn's most prized virgin. Men all over the village willing to pay whatever price they could to take it from her. The thought made her sick to her stomach. Well she wouldn't have to worry about that, since she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Yes, the prized innocent flower wasn't so innocent anymore. To who you ask, well lets take a little trip down memory lane.

_~ 2 years ago ~_

_It was a normal day at the inn, customers coming and going, the girls being taken to a room for the night, all was right. That also included a rambunctious 19 year old girl by the name of Rukia Kuchiki. Another man was trying to have his way with her and she, of course, refused. _

_She was currently locked away in the cage they normally put her in when she does this. Hands tied behind her back, face wallowing __in the hard wood floor. Suddenly the appearance of a tall shadow caused her to look up and catch her breath._

_'K-Kaien-dono...' she stuttered out._

_'Yo.' the spiky dark haired man greeted with his heart warming smile._

_'The cage again, huh?' he said._

_Rukia just looked away, her face giving the answer._

_Kaien stared at her before speaking,'I can understand why you keep defying all these men, hell, if I were you I'd do the same...' _

_Rukia still sat there, just listening to his words,' Rukia, come to my room as soon as they let you out and make the others don't know.' Kaien whispered._

_She looked at him in surprise but eventually nodded._

_The halls were pretty empty, with a few people moving up and down them. Rukia was on her way to the head of the guards room like he said, trying to look as normal as possible. _

_Ever since her first day here Kaien had been like a bright light in this dark depressing place, always cheering her up when she was down, making her heart pound a mile a minute everytime he smiled at her. It was obvious she had a crush on the man, but who didn't. Whenever he would spare with the other men out back all the girls would be there to cheer him on, with Rukia looking from her spot on the window. They'd bring him water when he was done, each one of them trying to impress him with their looks, but he'd just look up at the window and smile that wonderful smile at her. Just thinking about it had her heart ready to jump out of her chest._

_She came to his door, got on her knees and bowed down,'Kaien-dono, I have arrived.' she stated._

_Kaien opened the door to look at the bowing girl before him,'Come on, no need to be so formal with Kuchiki.' _

_Rukia looked at him a little distraught,'But it's I've been-'_

_ 'I don't care what you've told **I **you, you don't have to be so formal.' he said, starting to get pissed._

_'Uh...yes sir...'_

_There they sat, drinking tea, basking in the silence. But it was starting to get to Rukia,'Uh...why did you call me here?'_

_Kaien sat his cup down, sighing in the process,'You sure do know how to ruin a good thing huh?'_

_This made a vein pop on Rukia's forehead,'We're sitting here drinking tea!' she countered._

_'Woo, woo, calm down, I was only joking.' he said, putting his hands up in defense. Rukia wasn't amused._

_'I call you here to give you this.' Kaien reached into his sleeve and handed whatever it was to her._

_Rukia opened her palm to find what looked like a peach seed in her hands. She looked up at him at a lost for words._

_'It's a seed, they say it only blooms when it snows...' Kaien got up and walked to his window, gazing at the moonlight._

_'But...it doesn't snow around here.' Rukia said._

_' Actually it does, on the night of the full moon in winter, a brush of cold air washes over the land, covering everything in a fresh coat of snow...'_

_Rukia sat in awe of his words, gazing at the moon with him._

_'But it hasn't snowed in a while.' he said, looking down at the floor.  
><em>

_Rukia stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm,' I'm sure it will and when it does, I'll make sure this seed grows.' she said with determination._

_Kaien smiled at her, reaching to grab her hand,' It's also said that it's the most beautiful flower when it blooms.' _

_His hand went from her hand to her cheek,' Sounds like someone I know.'_

_Rukia blushed a deep scarlet, her eyes slowly falling as his face got closer._

_Their lips locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Rukia was shy at first but kissed back with equal force. Kaien moved his hands from her cheek to her neck to her shoulder, making the kimono slide down in the process. Rukia broke their lips apart to gaze at his eyes,'Kaien-dono...'he lean down to press a kiss to her exposed shoulder, making her gasp. He wrapped his arms around her waist, were she held onto his arms, while his lips were busy making love marks on her shoulder to her throat._

_ He slid the other part of her kimono down showing him the top of her creamy white breast. 'Beautiful...' he whispered._

_Kaien dragged her down to the floor where Rukia sat on his lap. His tongue doing wonders on her skin, making her lean her head back in pleasure, giving him more of her neck. _

_He went lower until he reach her cloth covered breast. His hands reached to pull the silky cloth down further, his mouth attacking her breast. Rukia moaned at the sensation but quickly covered her mouth as to not get the attention of the others._

_Kaien ran his tongue cover her nipple, making it as hard as it could, doing the same to the other as well. His hand squeezing the breast that wasn't in his mouth._

_'Ah...Kaien-dono...I can't...'_

_'I'll make you bloom into the beautiful flower you're meant to be.' he said against her breast._

_She grabbed onto his muscular shoulders, nails digging into the cloth covered flesh. She'd never done this before, it was a whole new feeling and she liked it. She could feel his hands undoing her obi, letting fall to the ground. His hand slid the rest of her kimono off, leaving her in only white slowly soaking underwear. His hand trailed down her stomach to her aching womanhood. She squealed, grabbing his shoulders tighter. Kaien chuckled at this and grabbed her thighs, spreading them further apart. _

_'Make sure you hold on.' he told her, laying her down._

_Rukia watched as Kaien spread her legs, his teeth grabbing the white fabric covering her swollen lips. After he pulled them off, Kaien eyed her as he lowered his head to her womanhood. Her eyes widened at his actions, questioning what he's gonna do. He only smirked at her before giving her a long lick. Rukia's arched to the point it was off the ground. _

_'Kaien-' before she could finish Kaien covered her mouth, having release her cries in his hand._

_He gave her a few more licks then he started to suck. Rukia grabbed the hand covering her mouth, her other hand grabbing his black spikes. The feeling he was creating was amazing, almost unbearable. It was like she was being taken a place of euphoria. All of a sudden she felt something warm and wet enter her, making her scream if it weren't for his hand. _

_ Kaien's tongue entered her soaking lips, tasting her wonderful flavor. Then he started sucking on her little bud while his long fingers entered her. That was the last straw for Rukia. A bright light was all she saw as she reached her climax. Kaien happily drank what she had to offer. _

_ Rukia steadied her breathing, taking his hand off of her mouth gasping for air. She looked down to see Kaien's mouth dripping with her essence, his tongue licking off the remains. 'Delicious...' he said, making her blush even more._

_He leaned up towards her, giving her another mind-blowing kiss. This time she could taste herself on his tongue, which made her moan into it. She ran her hands under his rode, sliding it off the same way he did to her. Kaien smirked at her eagerness helping her take it off. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping his hair as well. She just couldn't get enough of this new taste that was her own. But alas they broke apart for air, both gasping with a trail saliva connecting them. _

_'Please...Kaien-dono...I want you.' Rukia gasped, her face showing nothing but pure pleasure._

_'Such a beautiful face...'he said, untying his white belt making to release his hard-on._

_Rukia looked down at his manhood and was shocked at how big it was.'How's it gonna fit?' she thought._

_Kaien sensed her uneasiness and kissed her neck, cheek, and lips to ease her mind,' It may hurt at first.' he said._

_Then she felt it. His member slowly entering her. She grabbed Kaien tighter, trying to push back the tears that were coming. _

_He pushed in until he felt it, her virginity. Kaien raised himself to look her in the eyes and in one quick thrust he pushed himself all the way in. Just before she could scream Kaien covered her mouth with his._

_It was so painful, she couldn't stop the tears from coming this time. Kaien stayed absolutely still waiting for her to calm down and get use to his intrusion. He sent kisses all over her face as she kept gasping at the feeling. As the pain slowly died down Rukia told him to move. Kaien looked at her and started his rhythmic thrusting. _

_Rukia gasped at each thrust, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. This was amazing she never knew it'd be like this. Sometimes she'd hear the other oiran with their customers but she thought that it was just something for the men to do to satisfy their selfish desires. But this. This was the complete opposite. It was like being in heaven. The best feeling in the world._

_Kaien started to pick up the pace, his thrust becoming faster and harder. _

_Rukia bit his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind or care all was focused on was the deflowered woman beneath him._

_Kaien took her breast into his mouth while his hand took the other and his other hand rubbed her sweet nub.  
><em>

_She didn't think she'd last much longer with amount of pleasure he was causing her. Her hands running through his hair, pushing against her breast wanting him to take as much of her breast as he could._

_The pleasure was too much to bare as Rukia experienced another orgasm. Her cries covered by Kaien's mouth. Not long after Kaien released his seed into the girl turned woman under him. _

_It was amazing. Feeling her lover fill her up with his seed. She didn't think it could get any better. After they were done basking in the after glow of their actions, Kaien flipped them over so Rukia was lying on his chest, with him still buried in her._

_'Kaien...dono...that was wonderful.'she whispered as sleep took over her._

_'Now my little bud has bloomed into a beautiful flower.' he said, stroking her hair. He looked down to see his lover had fell asleep. Chuckling he looked out his window as if in deep thought about something. He turned his attention back to the sleeping beauty, sadness written on his face._

_'Sorry, Kuchiki.'_

_That was the last time she saw him.  
><em>

_~ Present day ~_

The next day she woke up, Rukia was in her room, dressed in her sleeping kimono. She looked around to see what happened, no sign of Kaien anywhere.

It was still a little early in the morning so everyone was still asleep. Rukia walked up to Kaiens room and looked around to make sure no one was there. She slid open the door and peeked inside. He wasn't there.

Rukia would get pissed everytime she thought of him and what he did.

_'Sleeping with a woman, a virgin, only to up and leave her the next day, bastard.'_

She kept telling herself that she despised him for doing that to her, that she never wanted to see him again. But...deep down she still cared, still wanted him to turn up and take her away, be the prince she always dreamed of.

"Rukia!"

The sound of her name snapped her out of her memories. Looking down from her window she saw...orange.

_'His hair still shines, even in the dark.'_ she thought, staring at a dirty sweat covered Ichigo. He was waving at her like an idiot, yet she couldn't help but smirk.

"Catch!" he said, tossing something up to her third story window.

Rukia almost fell trying to catch it but regained her balance. She glared at him and he just shrugged at her. Turning her attention back to the item, she opened the packaging and what she saw took her breath away.

It was a necklace with a beautiful heart shaped diamond on it.

She looked at Ichigo in shock and he just gave her a soft smile at her mouthing out,'Like it?'

She thought she was going to cry, she nodded and lifted it up to the moonlight. The light made it look other worldly with how beautiful it was. The jewels light dancing on her skin in different colors.

Rukia held the necklace to her heart and gave Ichigo one last look and mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

_Maybe she would get the prince charming of her dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter, you find out so much about the characters. Shirayuki has to be my favorite. X3<br>**

**Sorry if you guys wanted Ichigo to be Rukia's first but I found this to fit the story better.**

**But don't worry it will be an Ichiruki story overall.**


End file.
